Only You
by gracefulraven
Summary: After everything with the brotherhood of evil, things are returning to normalcy. Starfire and Robin are a couple but his heart belongs to another. Someone's eye has fallen on Raven and who is Cyborg sneaking out to see?


This is a new story that has been rambling around in my mind for a few months now so I decided to silence the voices by obeying . . . that was a joke I truly am sane. . . no really. At any rate, it's set after the whole Brotherhood of evil season. I hope you enjoy it because I surely enjoyed writing. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the DC characters.

Only You

Prologue

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, I know I should be sleep but I can't seem to make myself go or am I just waiting for him? I rolled my head to look at my clock on my desk it flashed 3:25 a. m. I feel as though the damn thing is mocking me so I turn away. My heart was heavy so much has been going on. I am in love with a man who is spoken for but I know he loves me and not her, he tells me so, but I also care deeply for the one he is with . . . I am just so tired of sneaking around to be with my love. A tear escapes my eye, silly emotions. I'm so grateful to be able to show emotions now it was hell trying to keep all those feelings under lock and key. Yet, I still find myself suppressing my emotions from time to time. I guess when your use to doing things a certain way for so long it could be a hard transition, I suppose old habits die hard.

I raise my head up when I hear a knock on my door a small smile presses it's way to my lips. I levitate out of the bed flying over to the door opening it a crack only half of my body is visible and there he is staring at me his arms folded across his chest cocky smirk on his face,

"Can I come in?" he asked such an arrogant question he knows damn well he can come in, if he was going to act like that two can play that game. I shake my head no

"No, I'm too busy sleeping boy blunder why don't you" he wrapped an arm around me grabbing my waist slamming my petite body to his muscular one silencing my sarcasm instantly. I close the door with my powers, although I am sure everyone is sleep at this ungodly hour if we were to be caught the consequences would be too much for either of us to bare. His kisses sear my skin as they travel down the length of my neck I whimpered when he reached my sensitive skin and I clung to him for support he fondled my breast through my leotard and I throw my head back at the pleasure of it all. He scooped me up in his arms laying me on the bed hoovering over me as he continued his assault on my willing body. He captured my lips as he unzipped my leotard pulling it from my body slinging it across the room then he discarded his own clothing. He climbed back over me he suckled on one breast as he massaged the other so gently, my fingers crept into his soft ebony hair a moan slipping from my throat.

He began a trail to my nether regions he hooked a thigh over each shoulder planting a small kiss on my pleasure nob instantly my back arched in response as a cry escapes my throat. He began devouring me as my cries became louder he chuckled at my reactions, against my most sensitive area causing even more sensations that sent me over the edge. My shouts are so loud he had covered my mouth with his lips and I kissed him back just as fiercely. He looked down at me a moment planting a kiss on the bridge of my nose before returning to his pleasurable torture. I'm still riding the waves of the last release but I feel more waves building within myself I bite my bottom lip in ecstacy, but when he inserts a finger into me it hurts and I jerked at the unwelcome appendage, he looked up at me,

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Robin, I'm just not ready for that yet. I just need a little more time before I give you my virginity." The mood is ruined. He looked at me and I can tell he is disappointed but he gives me a small smile. I know it's fake but I tell myself it is a real smile and they say I'm a pessimist.

"It's okay Raven." He climbed to lay right next to me. We stare into each other's eyes well I stare into a mask. His fingers dance up and down my spine as I play in his wild black hair. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell them?" he sighed tiredly I know he's aggravated,

"Please don't start Raven."

"I need to know. I'm getting tired of sneaking around. This is getting old it's been three months . . ."

"I don't want to hurt Starfire."

"But it's okay to hurt me?" I raise up to look at him the look on his face was of pure fear as it should have been because I was mad as hell.

"Raven,"

"Get out." I growled at him

"Raven please . . ."

"I said get out!" I know my eyes are white with power as the objects in the room began levitating in my rage. He looked around but he remained steady trying to contain and diffuse the problem, a trait I find most admirable but right now I want his head on a stick, he wrapped his arms around me instantly everything dropped back to its rightful place. I find it strange that after what he said to me, my anger is because of him that he is the one that is able to calm me down, I don't understand.

"Raven you know that isn't what I meant. Starfire just wouldn't understand, she's so naive. You are so much more mature than Star is. That was all I was trying to say your feelings matter to me. You are the most important person to me."

"It doesn't feel like I'm the most important person to you. You go see Starfire during the day, everyone knows that there is something going on between you and her, and no one has to wonder what's going on between you and her because it's obvious."

"Starfire is not . . ."

"How am I suppose to give you my virginity, no how could you expect it when we aren't even a couple?"

"Raven come on I never asked for it, although, would love to be the first and last man to ever touch you, it is all your decision. I don't think I ever pressured you."

"I feel like I'm your concubine and I don't like it!"

"Raven it's not like that. Just give me some time and I will shout to the world my feelings for you. I promise. But please understand this is going to take time."

"Although I understand, that does not make it right. In fact what we are doing is not right. Robin please leave I need to meditate." He got up and gathered his clothes walking over to me he kissed my forehead before staring into my violet orbs,

"You know I want only you . . ."


End file.
